Torn between you
by GoGo Gal
Summary: Lily is head girl, but she hates the head boy James. James hates her. What happens when as horrible as working together brings them closer.Starts first day of seventh year.


Torn between you.  
  
Summary: Lily is head girl, but she hates the head boy James. James hates her. What happens when as horrible as working together brings them closer? Starts first day of seventh year.  
  
Disclaimer for every chapter: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does.  
Chapter 1: James Potter' closet  
Lily Evans moaned as Amos deepened the kiss, suddenly he stopped kissing her mouth and started kissing her neck, Lily smiled to herself, Amos jumped away as the closet door slid open, James Potter stood there with his girlfriend Taylor Sinistra.  
  
"Out of my closet Evans" James said reaching for Lily's arm, which she pulled back "your closet?" Amos asked, Lily looked outraged "what do you mean your closet? I don't see your name written on it!" she exclaimed, "I do" Amos said pointing at a carving that said 'James Potter's closet'.  
  
"Don't even think I'm leaving" Lily said, stomping her foot "James lets just go" Taylor said "I agree Jamie you should really go" Lily said sarcastically, James shook his head and pulled Taylor in so they were squished "James, this isn't romantic" Taylor declared "I'm not letting her win" he whispered and started kissing her, Taylor pushed James against the wall and kissed him back.  
  
Amos started kissing Lily's neck again, all the while James and Lily's eyes never left each other, James furrowed his eyebrows at lily when she moaned, Lily stopped suddenly and threw Amos against Taylor "I CANT KISS IN FRONT OF HIM!" She screamed, "Then lets go" Amos said impatiently "no he has to go," she said as James kept kissing Taylor.  
  
"I'm not going" James said pushing Taylor off him "James you may not be going but I am" Taylor said opening the door and leaving "bye Lily" Amos said and followed after Taylor, he closed the door after him "you idiot" Lily said and pushed James, James pushed her back till they got into a pushing fight.  
  
Lily backed away when the door was opened once more, this time it was Professor McGonagall "DETENTION TOMORROW NIGHT THE TWO OF YOU FOR PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION" she screamed "PUBLIC! PUBLIC" Lily screamed back "we were in a closet, how is that public?" James on the other hand yelled "AFFECTION, WE HATE EACH OTHER!".  
  
McGonagall looked horrified "back to your common rooms NOW" she yelled the last word; Lily silently went the long way back just to avoid Potter.  
  
Much to her dismay James arrived back at the same time. He glared at her then walked through the portrait hole. Lily ran up the stairs and kicked the door open "next time James Potter purchases a closet in the school will someone inform me" she said dropping on her bed.  
  
Cythinia started laughing "Lily what happened?" she asked flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder "what happened? I'll tell you what happened. Apparently James Potter owns a closet within this school" Lily said sitting up as Arabella sat on Cynthias bed and listened.  
  
"Lily, James has been using that cupboard since first year" Arabella said smiling cheekily "how atrocious" Lily said to no one in particular.  
  
Arabella, Lily and Cynthia were all best friends. Lily had red hair and green eyes and was quite tall and very pretty she was also a bit flirty. Cynthia had blonde hair to her shoulders and blue eyes, she was also tall and very flirty, and Arabella was short with light brown hair and was very pretty.  
  
"You should talk" Cynthia said to her pillow "oh just shut up, like he goes around kissing these girls he hardly knows and then dumps them the next day, its absolutely horrid and he should stop" Lily said standing up "Lily you hypocrite" Arabella said laughing at how stupid Lily was acting.  
  
"I am not a hypocrite, I'm being to kind to them, and at least I know their names," she said and without warning left muttering things to herself, Arabella looked at Cynthia and rolled her eyes.  
  
Downstairs Lily's eyes searched the common room for someone till they landed on the person she was looking for "oh Sirius" Lily said skipping over "what do you want?" Sirius asked not looking up "does James have any other closets apart from the one on the fifth floor?" Lily asked "yeah, fourth and first floor ones too" Sirius replied "that little prick" she muttered to herself "what was that?" Sirius asked looking up "nothing" she said faking a smile "Sirius" Lily said in a whiny voice, Sirius put a hand to her face "10pm tomorrow night, first floor after detention, with you" Sirius said "and one more thing Sirius-" but Sirius stopped her again "I will not be your make out buddy" Lily rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
It was 9:56pm the next day and Lily hadn't found a make out buddy yet and James was coming into view, Lily panicked and looked around, she spotted Remus, she grinned and ran over she grabbed him and threw him in the closet.  
  
"Lily what's go-" Remus said but stopped, when Lily pressed her lips against Remus, Lily heard the voices outside stop "oh Remus" Lily moaned as she ripped his shirt off "Lily wh-" he tried but she kissed him again when the door opened.  
  
Lily stopped kissing Remus "Potter are you following me?" Lily asked, James looked at her then Remus "I'm going" Remus said and left while fixing his shirt "bye" Lily said taking one last look at James's date and walked off fixing her hair.  
  
Lily chased after Remus "Hey Remikins" she said acting like nothing happened "Lily, I know what you are doing you are trying to find out who James, makes out with every night" Remus "I am not, how can you even say that?" she asked but before he could reply she seen Gilderoy Lockhart a sixth year that liked her "got to run" she said and strolled over to Gilderoy.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Remus" Lily said when Cynthia asked whom she made out with "what!?" Cynthia asked, it was a known fact Cynthia liked Remus "he didn't kiss back" Lily said falling back on the bed "you're lucky" Cynthia said going back to her book.  
  
Arabella walked in with a large smile on her face "I just found out some interesting news" she said sitting in a chair "well spit it out" Arabella spit her lolly that was in her mouth "Lily and James have a head meeting, tomorrow at seven" she said as Lily looked at the lolly "oh joy" Lily said sarcastically "Lils don't get to excited its not that type of head" Cara Tamworth Lily's enemy said as she walked through the door "oh I would never do that we all know that's your speciality" Lily said flipping through a magazine, Cara and her best friend Jessie glared at her, Arabella started laughing but stopped when Jessie shot her a death glare.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Another day" Cynthia said cheerily as she sat up in her bed, Arabella looked at her through blurry eyes then groaned into her pillow "yay", Lily laughed at her two best friends.  
  
After the girls had showers they left for the great hall, "what's first?" Arabella asked poking her fork at her eggs "potions with the Slytherins" Lily replied, glancing at the Slytherins, Cynthia started laughing out of no-where, Lily looked at her "what's so funny?" she demanded, Cynthia pointed at James Potter who had a little closet in his hands, he was walking towards them "here Lily, I got you your own now we wont have to share" he said and smiled before leaving, everyone was laughing till Lily chucked the closet on the ground and it broke.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
That night at 7:30 Lily drummed her fingers on the table furiously, James was late once again. It was the same when they were prefects.  
  
James came through the door a minute later "I'm so sorry I'm late, I lost track of time" he said still panting, Lily's pissed off expression didn't change "where were you?" she managed to ask "another closet" James replied looking over Lily's ideas "I despise you" Lily said snatching her stuff away "good! Then you wont mind if I do this" James said and pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his bare chest, Lily looked at it for a second before saying "its freezing cold" she looked away "I'm hot" he said but Lily could see goose bumps forming, she laughed "you're hot?" she asked, James nodded "you aren't to bad yourself" he said before receiving a smack from Lily.  
  
"Mr. Potter if you would kindly put your shirt back on Ms.Evans and myself would appreciate it greatly" said Dumbledore behind James, Lily started laughing again "come on you two I have something to show you" he said and James and Lily followed him out of his office.  
  
Finally they arrived out the front of a portrait of the four founders "Higgle squiggle" Dumbledore said, Lily and James exchanged glances, before the portrait opened. It was the most beautiful thing Lily had seen it was exactly like the Gryffindor common room except larger and there were three doors the middle had a sign in gold writing saying 'Heads Bathroom', the next said 'James' and the other said 'Lillian', Dumbledore ushered them into James room, Lily spotted something.  
  
"Look James you even get a closet" she said pointing at the wardrobe, James laughed sarcastically, when they got to Lily's room James said "look Lily you even get a scratching post" James pointed to Lily's cats scratching post, it was Lily's turn to laugh.  
  
Dumbledore took them to the bathroom next which had a large bath in the middle and many taps, the walls were maroon and the curtains were gold it was very beautiful "this" Dumbledore started as the went back to the lounge "is the heads common room" 


End file.
